


Song Shorts.

by BarPurple



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Endverse, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General collection of song inspired drabbles. </p><p>Obviously not all tags apply to every drabble, I'll tag in the chapter summary if there's any possible triggers specific to that piece. </p><p>Chapter titles are the Artist/Song/Fandom.</p><p>Each of these was written during the length of the song, but I have corrected the spelling and tidied up the punctuation because my inner editor wouldn't let me post them raw.</p><p>Check out my <a href="https://play.spotify.com/user/11143039621/playlist/4WS3S7anXTLVhAGyQNnpu6">Spotify Playlist</a> for this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Status Quo - Roll Over Lay Down - Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock Fluff

Sherlock flopped onto his bed still fully dressed. The case had gone on for six days and sleep had been far too boring to consider. John had forced him to eat during his post case high, but now the crash was coming.

He kicked off his shoes with a groan and tried to get comfortable. It took the genius an embarrassingly long time to realize he was lying on something pointy. Plastic and cross shaped, aha, the item that had helped them crack the case. This one was going to be great for John's blog. With an exhausted grunt he pulled the model aeroplane out from under his ribs and finally rolled over and settled down to sleep.


	2. Winger - Rat Race - Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Watson on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor bad language from Dr Watson in this one.

"Quick! Behind the sofa."

"You get that end. I'll push the sofa you get ready with the net."

"Ready."

"One, two, three. Grab him!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"John, you missed him!"

"Sherlock you dropped the sofa on my bloody foot! I can't feel my sodding toes!"

"Oh, sorry. Did you see where he went?"

"Behind the bookcase. I'll move it you grab him."

After some thuds, banging and some very colourful cursing from a certain ex-army doctor the door to the suspects living room opened.

"Here you go Lestrade. Blood tests on this rat will match the toxicology of the victim."

Greg carefully took the wriggling bag from Sherlock's hand and watched with a bemused smile as the ruffled consulting detective strolled away with his slightly limping blogger.

"The things those guys do for a case. Oi Anderson, come collect this evidence will ya?"


	3. 30 Seconds to Mars - Kings and Queens - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nameless angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of pain - non graphic

It happened so suddenly. The wrenching pull and then the never ending fall. Smoke and fire were nothing to the paralysing pain that coursed along her back. That should have been the pinnacle of agony, but that was before the landing on the water. She was sure she’d bounced a few times before sinking under the grey-green surface. She floated in the weed, before the need for air forced her to the surface.


	4. ELO - Mr Blue Sky - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester/Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure tooth rotting Destiel fluff.

Dean walked along the sidewalk with a spring in his step. The early morning light made everything look fresh and hopeful. The air felt crisp and clean in his lungs. Last night’s rain had cleaned the grime from the world and everything sparkled. Today was a going to be a great day, he could feel in. A cheery smile from the waitress in the dinner only added to his good mood. He grinned back at her and grabbed the cardboard tray of coffees and the bag of Danishes. Sam might bitch about an unhealthy breakfast, but the angel waiting, still sleepy in their bed had one hell of a sweet tooth. And Dean would take a million bitch-faces from Sam to see his Castiel smile.


	5. Alice Cooper - Poison - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester/Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addiction - Blood Drinking

In his heart of hearts Sam knew this was a bad idea. Anything that involved listening to a demon was bound to end badly. It just made hunting so much easier, the power it gave him, that let him save lives. And that was just a whole chain of excuses; the only reason was that the demon blood made him feel, strong, made him feel right.

“Ready for a top up Sam?”

In his heart of hearts Sam knew he was nothing but a junkie, but when your poison of choice comes in such a tempting and attractive vessel, well, it’d take a better man than him to say no to Ruby and everything that she offered.

“Get over here Ruby. I need you.”


	6. Hank Williams - Dixie On My Mind - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean just driving the Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road Rage

“I freaking hate cities! Why can’t I go that way?”

“It’s a one way street Dean. If you want to total the Impala by going head on with oncoming traffic be my guest.”

Dean probably wasn’t listening as he was far too busy flipping the bird at a cab driver who cut them up. Sam rolled his eyes towards heaven and thanked any angel that might be listening that the guns were locked in the trunk.


	7. Centrefold – J. Geils Bands - Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of porn - nothing graphic

It turned out that many of the newly made Slayers were owners of interesting pasts. One tiny Asia American, Angie, had the skeleton from her closet given a rather public dusting off. Willow felt mortified for the girl since she was the one who spotted the picture, but it was all Xander’s fault really. He was the one who got the computer frozen on that porn site. Angie smiled and shrugged it off as if everyone had posed for racy pictures at some point in their lives.

“The only thing that annoys me is that they still use that picture, but I don’t get any royalties for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for this one, probably should be, but I have no shame.
> 
> Bonus points for those who can guess which porn site Angie featured on.


	8. Everything I wanna do – Nickelback – Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel/Meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild suggestions of smut

Meg said kissing him made her feel all clean. She said it like it was a bad thing, but he knew how much she loved it. He could tell by the way she touched and teased him, drew out every moan and sigh by exquisite torture. He was convinced that she’d be the death of him and considering the ways he’d died in the past he’d welcome this one with open arms.

“You still with me Clarence?”

His answer came as a soft sigh, “Yes Meg.”

“What do you want to try next?”


	9. I don’t want be here anymore – Rise Against - Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression and Suicide - Please skip if that sounds triggering for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression and Suicide

He’d been a good solider. He knew what it was to wait in the wings ready for the order to come. He always fought and never backed down from a challenge. But the war was over for him now, he’d had the pat on the back and thanks for his service and now he was trapped in this life he didn’t recognize. The face in the mirror didn’t look like the one he remembered. Suffering that he couldn’t bear to think about was etched in his features. He was ready to break. What could he do? Where could he go? He never knew how his hand came to be gripped around his service pistol. John didn’t want to be here anymore.


	10. Hell on Heels – Pistol Annies – Doctor Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River Song/Eleventh Doctor

Hell in high heels is how she’d been described before. Men and women fell over themselves to be close to her and win her favour. Hallucinogenic lipstick helped ease the way sometimes, but even without it she could work wonders with a smile and a toss of that impossible hair. River Song had broken a million hearts across countless worlds, but only one man had the key to her own hearts.

“Hi Honey, I’m home.”

“What time do you call this?”


	11. Eye of the Tiger – Survivor - Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the episode Once More With Feeling.

Bom. Bom-bom-bom

“Giles!”

“I heard it. Just lie down.”

“I can’t believe this is your actual plan to avoid this.”

“Are either of us singing? No, so this is a perfectly acceptable plan.”

The stirring power chords echoed around them.

“Are you trying to dance while lying on the floor?”

“Can’t help it.”

As if it was choreographed Buffy and Giles both started playing air drums and tapping their heels against the wooden floor of the training room.

“This is ridiculous.”

“I know.”


	12. Ain't no grave - Johnny Cash - Supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Resurrection - yay!

Dark, damp earth forced its way under his fingernails as he clawed his way upwards. Something squished and ruptured under his hand sending a wave of bile into his mouth. The sensation of smothering weight above him and his own body trying to choke him send him into a frantic panic. The surge of adrenaline was just what he needed to break the surface and drag himself into the light. Gasping and blinking, he squinted to focus on the shape leaning against his tombstone.

“Gabriel?”

“Rise and shine Deano. It’s the end of the world as we know it.”

“Again?”


	13. What hurts the most - Rascal Flats - Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression and self doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression and self doubt

The rain falling on against the window made the apartment feel emptier than it should. It was if she’d gutted the soul from the place when she’d walked away. Watching her walk away had been the hardest thing, harder than seeing the shadows of sorrow in the eyes of their friends. Xander knew he was to blame; he’d caused Anya to walk away, all because he couldn’t rid himself of the doubts that plagued him. He laughed bitterly as he realized that he’d succeed at something after all; his greatest success to date was ruining the best thing that every walked into his sorry excuse for a life.


	14. Savin’ Me – Nickelback – Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester (Demon) Castiel (Destiel if you squint)

Castiel was locked in his vessel by his dying grace. He’d fallen so far and so many times, but there would be no coming back from this. Heavens gates were closed to him, his wings broken, but the only thought that screamed in his mind was one of green eyes and strong hands. Dean had the power to save him, but would the demon he had become think Castiel was worth the effort? Worth the sacrifice involved? Was there enough left of his friend left standing to say the words that were needed?  
“Dean. Please I need you. Say it, if it’s worth saving me, say it.”


	15. Get me some of that – Thomas Rhett – Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and a girl in a bar

Dean was sat at the bar in today’s middle of nowhere town. He was working his way through drink number two trying to work out how to pick up the blonde across the bar. They’d traded a few smiles and Dean was pretty sure he was on to a sure thing. He cursed softly as he looked up from his phone and realized the blonde had gone. She must have slipped out while he was reading Sam’s text. It came as a nice surprise when she slid on to the stool next to him.

“Hey handsome.”

Dean gave her his best smile, “Hey there.”

“I’ve had one hell of a day and while it’s fun flirting with you across the bar I was wondering how you’d feel just cutting to the chase and joining me and this bottle of Jack back at my motel room?”

Dean blinked and his smile turned into a grin. He’d defiantly read the situation right.

“Sweetheart, you read my mind.”


	16. Another one bites the dust – Queen – Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy Summers/Spike

Spike watched the slayer with hungry eyes as she finished off the last vampire. He hopped down from the tombstone as the stake pierced the heart of the final idiot. Buffy brushed a trace of dead ash from her coat and rolled her eyes when she noticed him.

“Were you really singing Queen while fighting there Slayer?”

“Yeah, Giles has been playing it while we’re training. Something about helping me find a battle rhythm.”

Spike shrugged and fell into step with Buffy. She didn’t huff at his presence, which was an improvement. He loathed himself for taking any scraps of acknowledgement from her, but he couldn’t stop.

“Never had Giles pegged as a Queen fan, thought Dire Straits would be more his cup o’tea.”

“Giles has a colourful past. Be thankful you’ve never meet Ripper.”


	17. Hound Dog - Elvis Presley - Supernatural

Crowley stretched in his chair and huffed out sigh of boredom. The devil maybe in the details, but paperwork in hell was a nightmare. A low growl from in front of the fire made him smile.

“What’s the matter, Pup? You bored too?”

The hell hound stood almost five foot tall at the shoulder, but Crowley spoke to it as if it was a loveable Labrador puppy. It loped across the floor and rubbed its head into his hand.

“Shall we go chase down a soul for you? Shall we go tear up a nice juicy soul, boy?”

The hound barked and jumped. It was possibly the strangest sight in the world to see a slobbering hell hound chase its own tail as it bounced towards the door waiting for its master to follow.


	18. Ball Cap – Glen Templeton - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby Singer/Karen Singer Fluff

Bobby woke up from his doze. Karen had insisted they take an afternoon off and have a picnic. He’d grouched a little, but he knew damn well he would do anything for her. He had to laugh as he sat up and looked fondly at the love of his life. She was paddling in the stream with his beat up old ball cap on, keeping the sun out of her beautiful eyes. That hat had seen some crazy nights, but it had never been worn like that.


	19. Animal I have Become – Three Days Grace - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley on human blood

This was Hell it had to be. A personal Hell created for the demon that had the bollocks to usurp the throne of the Morning Star. Crowley lay on the hotel bed watching sappy bloody afternoon movies and raged at himself for it. 

In the church he’d asked Moose where he would start a confession. Right now this would be top of the list; being a demon was easier, more comfortable. The self-doubt, loathing and hatred he had felt during his human lifetime were the animals he needed to kill. This disgusting snivelling beast was, unfortunately the real him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this one - think it might get a revisit at some point.


	20. She’s My Witch – Kip Tyler – Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz/Willow

Dingo Ate My Baby had an eclectic range, but the patrons of the Bronze were thrown a curve ball when the deep twang of blues guitar started up. It was stranger still to see the ever stoic Oz step up to the mike. He sought out the red head he knew was in the crowd and started singing with a smile across his face. 

Pushing his way through the crowd at the end of his set was worth the struggle when he found himself enthusiastically hugged by a joyful Willow.

“A witch Pez and a song. You are the best boyfriend ever.”


	21. Where Did The Angels Go – Papa Roach – Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst set in the Endverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug use  
> Casual sex

He forced his eyes open and the normal questions flooded his brain.

Why hadn’t he listened while the angels were still here?

Where the hell had they gone?

Was this really how the world would end? 

It must be morning all the guilt, regret and soul sick despair was present and correct. He reached out for the bottle of pills and swallowed a handful, before he’d even dragged himself from his bed.

He looked at the face in the mirror over the sink. He hardly recognized himself anymore. Sure he fucked the willing women of the camp; he knocked back the beers after a hunt, but it was only for show. The pills kept him ticking over, going through the motions. 

Everyone thought Cas was the only drug addict in camp. At least he was having fun ringing as many bells as he could before the end came. Dean envied him that.


	22. Back Through Time - Alestorm - Star Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reboot Kirk fluff.

“Captain there is a Viking off the starboard bow.”

Kirk had been focused on the report being shown to him by a rather charming yeoman. His expression as he turned towards Sulu could only be described as excited. 

“Vikings? Real Old Norsemen?”

Sulu wasn’t the only member of the bridge crew to turn a puzzled look at their Captain. Spock had been examining the find at the science station, without looking up from the scope he said in a voice full of cool Vulcan logic;

“Mr Sulu is referring to a Viking explorer probe from Earth’s late twentieth century, rather than the much earlier, non-space faring inhabitants of the Scandinavian region.”

The yeoman stifled a small giggle, but Kirk refused to be embarrassed by his error, he just threw her a grin and a quick wink before turning to his First Officer.

“Well, that’s also exciting. Will we be able to bring it aboard?”


	23. All My Friends Say - Luke Bryan - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Crowley and Dean howling at the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a line in this song that takes on a whole different meaning for Supernatural fans.

“What a bloody pair we make.”

“Dude, I’m not the one who’s been raising Cain and levelling the bar.”

“You make me sound like a country song.”

“Our whole lives are country song material.”

“That is depressing. Pass me the bottle. The one that isn’t broken, jackass.”

“Booze and babes. Motors and mommy problems. It’s all country y’all.”

“Shut up and drink Squirrel.”


	24. Casual Sex - My Darkest Days - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing wrong with it.

The cheap motel room stank of sweaty sex, which wasn’t at all surprising considering the work out they just given each other. He stretched out and flinched as the headboard gave an alarming creak. The shower had just shut off so he called out;

“I think we broke the bed.”

There was a laugh from the bathroom.

“I bet we did. That was some pent up tension you needed to unbottle there, Winchester.”

Jane strolled out of the bathroom, buttoning up a long sleeved shirt as she glanced around the room, clearly looking for something.

“Your shoes are in the corner by the door.”

A puzzled look flashed across her face, and then she just shrugged and retrieved her boots.

“You don’t fancy going for round two then?”

There was a hopeful tone in his voice, nothing needy, just hopeful.

“Not this time honey. I’ve got a fang nest to clear out.”

He sat forward, comfortable in his nude state, suddenly interested in the prospect of a hunt.

“You want a hand with that.”

“Better not, I’m meeting a couple of guys that you ain’t flavour of the month with.”

He shrugged and eased himself back against the stricken headboard.

Jane grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, hand on the handle she said;

“Don’t leave it so long next time. You know I’m always up for an x-rated throw down with you.”

He grinned and waved a farewell as she opened the door.

“Say hi to that brother of yours for me.”

“Hell no.”

Laughing Jane disappeared into the night leaving Sam to wonder why he never had told Dean about her.


	25. Ballroom Blitz - Tia Carrere - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Crowley considering a little fun.

“I see a man at the back and his eyes are as red . . .”

Crowley looked towards the stage as the singer faulted on the line that was a perfect description of him. Credit where it was due the singer pulled herself together and carried on with the song. The King of Hell found himself tapping his foot along with the beat.

“… the man at the back said everyone attack…”

Hum. Now there was a good idea.


	26. Doin’ it right – Rodney Atkins - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Hannah on the road.

Hannah didn’t realize that her foot was tapping along to the beat of the music from the car stereo until Castiel chuckled.

“Are you laughing at me?”

Cas took his eyes off the road for a second and gave her one of those crooked smiles of his.

“I mean no offence Hannah. I just think it’s funny that you enjoy this country music.”

Hannah gave him a puzzled frown.

“Is country music not a good thing to enjoy?”

Cas turned up the radio as he replied;

“It’s a great thing to enjoy.”


	27. Sleeping with the Devil - Lee Ann Womack - supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the howling at the moon time.

That bloody jukebox. If you’re going to have a lightning strike epiphany moment it shouldn’t be because of some country song that pops up on random. That was how her moment happened, halfway through the song she was pretty sure the rest of the bar saw the lightbulb flash on above her head.

There was nothing graceful about the way she slammed her glass down on the table and bolted from the dimly lit bar. Outside she pulled the cold afternoon air into her lungs trying to find a balance again. 

It was the scent of whiskey, wool and matches that told her he was behind her.

“What’s wrong pet?”

She let his arms circle her and for a moment she stood rigid before she melted into him.

“I’m fine Crowley.”

She knew what he was, but couldn’t bring herself to care.


	28. Day is Gone-from SOA-Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Sam at the end of season 9

Sam sat on the floor of the garage, legs sprawled in front of him, back slouched against the wall. The bottle of vodka held loosely in his hand was still three quarters full. 

He could run away. Take the keys in his hand climb into the black, gas guzzling beast of a classic car and just drive and not stop till he hit another dog. 

His mirthless laugh echoed hollowly around the empty room. The Bunker did feel truly empty now. How else should it feel now Dean was gone? All of those pointless arguments flooded his mind. He cursed his own breath for ever saying all that shit to Dean.

For the first time in a long time Sam finally knew what he wanted. Typical that it was the thing, the person that he’d just lost.


	29. Hold the Line – The White Buffalo – Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian Jones

As his brother’s body sank beneath the waves Killian felt part of his soul slip into the sea with him. He looked down at the uniform he’d worn so proudly for so long and the emptiness inside him filled up with rage. Rage at his King, rage at his duty, rage at the world. The sea was all he’d know, in was in his blood, but it was a different tide that call him now. He held the hemp line in his hand as he spoke to his men. They rallied to his chosen course and colours not because of his words but because of the siren call of the sea that sang through them.


	30. E – Matt Mason – Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple/Belle
> 
> Could be cheating, could be something else.

Anger flared in his chest as he burst through the bedroom door.

“Belle!”

“Let him go! You don’t want a death on your soul!”

The laugh that bubbled from his throat was cold as hell. He was in the car and chasing his prey. He could have taken him out from here with a wave of his hand, but he wanted to see the whites of his eyes as he destroyed him. This worm who had dared to lay hands on his Belle.   
Rumple knew the road he was on would blacken his heart once more and that thought made him grin.


	31. Wish in One Hand – Blackberry Smoke - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughtful Cas

Castiel rolled the coin between his fingers. A magic token that could grant any wish, but there was a price. Wasn’t there always a price to pay? The info dump that Metatron had given him threw a few choice phrases into his head. He laughed quietly to himself. This coin could fill his hand up with wishes, but his experience told him that he’d need more than the other hand to hold the shit it would bring with it. The coin echoed hollowly as he dropped it into the curse box and closed the lid.


	32. Happy Song – Bring Me The Horizon - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and human Cas in the Bunker.

The smell of pancakes and coffee woke Sam from a deep sleep. He drifted along the Bunker’s corridors until he reached the kitchen. As he came closer he heard the radio playing softly. He expected to see Dean making breakfast, but found him leaning against the door smiling into the kitchen. Sam peered over his brother’s shoulder and saw Cas singing softly to himself as he danced moshed around making breakfast.

Suddenly the former angel became awake he was being watched and blushed as he stopped. Shuffling his feet he gave the brothers a wonky smile.

“I like the message of this song.”

Dean grinned and clapped him on the shoulder as he walked passed.

“Fake it till you make dude.”


	33. Dead Letter Jubilee – The Delta Saints - Once Upon A Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Queen Regina

Regina squared her shoulders and smoothed her hands over the silk of her dress. Her plan was coming together but there was still so very far to go. The time and effort were well worth it to destroy their happiness. She laughed and hugged herself as she thought about the unhappy ending she had planned and plotted for Snow and Charming. Once they had suffered for a very long time Regina might show them some small mercy and let them die, not together of course that would be too easy. She did want them dead, in the end, just so she could dance on their graves and sing her triumph to the skies above.


	34. Crawling in the Dark – Hoobastank - Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripper waking up.

The taste of stale vodka and beer fuzzed his mouth and roiled his stomach. Groaning Ripper staggered to his feet and stumbled into the bathroom. He caught his eye in the cracked mirror above the sink. Effin’ hell, he looked like three day old shit. For a moment he wondered if drowning in the dark bottom of a bottle was the best way to avoid his destiny. There were no answers where he was looking, but there had to be something more for him in life than the bollocks his family had handed him.


	35. Freewill/Rush/Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment when a fallen angel hit the ground.  
> Angst and Endverse.

They hadn’t made it to Camp Chitaqua yet, but they were safe for the night. Somebody had rigged a hand crank to a cd player, so for tonight there was music around the fire. The rag tag bunches of survivors were passing a few bottles of Jonny Walker back and forth and someone had rolled up a joint. 

Cas was still having trouble with the human idea of celebrating being alive by consuming substances that could kill them. A new song started and Dean groaned.

“Prog rock? Really? I’m gonna take a leak.”

As Dean left the fire light Cas listened to the lyrics of the song. The first time the chorus played he simple passed the bottle on to the next in the circle. By the second refrain he was laughing, the cold and broken laugh of someone who had just had something snap inside. It was a familiar sound these days.

When the next bottle was pressed into his hand Cas lifted it to his lips and took a deep draft.

“Here’s to Free Will.”


	36. Home Alone Tonight/Luke Bryan/Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's a touch worse for wear this morning.

Sherlock slammed into the lab with the gusto he reserved for any case above a seven.

“Molly! I need …”

The petite pathologist winced and poked Sherlock in the chest. The strangeness of this action was enough to stop the detective in his tracks.

“Shush Sherlock. I will help you but you need to be quiet.”

“Molly…”

At her raised finger Sherlock dropped his voice to a whisper.

“Can I see the Wilkins body please?”

“Yes.”

John was chuckling to himself in the corner. Sherlock frowned at him.

“What?”

“Greg’s in a similar state this morning.”

“You think there’s a connection?”

“You are a bloody stupid genius sometimes Sherlock.”


	37. Hit the Ground - Hinder - Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall to Reunoin

It would prove to be the longest fall of his life. That step from the roof of St Bart’s had him in free fall for over two years. At the time he didn’t realise that the fall hadn’t ended. While he was ‘dead’ he’d felt like he was flying, the constant adrenaline, burning both ends of the night to chase down targets. His fall finally ended in a restaurant in London the moment he was tackled to the floor by John it hit him. The fall was over; flying stop feeling like falling as he hit the ground.


End file.
